Qwerty
(Inside a prison, Chef is walking around with a big envelope in his hand. He finds Chris in his cell, talking to a couple of rats.) Chris: "And the Soaring Snakes have it! The Radical Rabbits will have to vote off another member! Seven in a row, that's a new record!" (Chef gets his attention by clearing his throat, but Chris isn't happy to see him.) Chris: "Well, look who finally decided to visit me!" (Chef gave Chris the envelope.) Chris: "What's this?" Chef: "The producer's have greenlit another season, but 26 episodes instead of the 13 we had the last two seasons!" Chris: "Hmm, well given that I've heard that the inmates here want to see more of the shorter casts and the original, why don't we have an All Stars season?" Chef: "That's why your the boss!" Chris: "Contact as many people as you can! It is on!" -- Total Drama All Stars theme song plays -- (Chris is standing on the dock of shame, looking up to see three military helicopters arriving above him high into the air.) Chris: "Welcome back to Total Drama! After a year in jail, I'm back for another season! Above me are the victims of the new season. The all stars, the best of the best, who are back to either win it all again or redeem themselves, so without further delay, let's meet our contestants! From our very first season, it's everyone favorite winner, my man, Owen!" (Owen is seen running out of the plane, making a huge wave of water soak Chris.) Owen: "Oh, man, Chris! I am so psyched dude! This is so awesome!" (Chris ignores him and, moves on.) Chris: "Next up, cranky know it all, C.I.T, Courtney!" (Chef tossed out Courtney off the plane.) Courtney: (screams) "This is not in my contract!" The other two planes hover to the shore, dropping off the other generations of players. Heather- (Annoyed) "That's so unfair Chris!" Chris- "Whatever, saves me the time to relax in my new cottage" From Revenge of the island, contestants Cameron, Lighting, Zoey, Scott, Jo, Mike, Anne Maria, Brick and Dawn walk up to the other contestants. Jo glares at the original contestants. Gwen {Confessional}- "I'm not sure why that Eva spawn is looking at us like that. Ugh, she better not be another Heather" Jo (Confessional}- "As if these older players have anything on me, cause they don't. Except Heather, I'll need to take her down personally!" From Phaketiew Island, contestants Shawn, Sugar, Jasmine, Max and Scarlett walk up to the contestants. Owen notices Sugar and looks terrified. Owen (Confessional}- "Is that how I look to people?" Sugar: (Confessional) "That big guy looks like a donut!" -- A while later, the three generations of players are in the mess hall, trying to eat Chef's revolting food. Owen and Sugar are seen getting the most out of it. Owen- "Come on Chef! I came to eat!!" Sugar- "Yeah, my stomach's working up a storm!" Alejandro- (Confessional)- "Just stop already!" Chris walks in, holding two placemats. Chris- "Welcome friends!" Duncan- (Sternly) "We are not friends, got that?" Chris- "Whatever, your lose. Anyway, you're all probably wondering why you're here. This will be the greatest challenge in Total Drama history! One of you will walk away with One Million Dollars, and the title of Ultimate Camper." Jo- "Then why are the teams uneven. The originals have 10 people to us 2nd generations 9!" Scarlett- "The same goes for us 3rd generations! The numerical ratio is off, as we only have a total of 5 players." Chris- "Yeah, I'm not sorry about it, but the others well, were too gimmicky for the viewers tastes, and we were short on campers, so we were stuck with you guys!" Shawn- (Confessional)- "I'd rather be at home working at that shop with Jasmine, (sighs) but as long as she's here, it's worth having to deal with Chris McLame!" Chris- "In honor of our 6th season, we're going to do a few twists, some on purpose, and some if I feel like torturing you guys! The first twist, it'll Heroes Versus Villains!" Gwen- (Confessional) "Oh no, this can't be good!" Brick: (Confessional) "Obviously I'll be on the heroes, and that's an amazing honor for me!" (sheds a tear) "I'm making my mom proud!" Heather: (Confessional) "Obviously, I'll be on the villains, and I'll be running it by lunch!" Chris- "Alejandro, Anne Maria, Courtney, Duncan, Heather, Jo, Justin, Lighting, Max, Scarlett, Scott and Sugar. You are the villains. Brick, Cameron, Dawn, DJ, Gwen, Jasmine, Lindsay, Mike, Owen, Shawn, Sierra and Zoey. You are the heroes!" Justin: "I'm a villain?" Chris: "Yes! You did act villainous during TDA, remember that?" Jasmine- "This seems really unfair, the villains have stronger players!" Brick: "We still have stronger players!" Jo: (Confessional) "Could you imagine if those heroes had Sam instead of Brick? They'd be toast!" (chuckles evilly) Chris- "Do any of you villains agree with that?" Alejandro- "Oh yes, our men are stronger than most of the heroes, and our women aren't too bad themselves!" Anne Maria: "Oh, why thank you!" Scarlett: "Strength-wise, we're going to dominate!" Brick: "Don't get your hopes up, we're the underdogs, and everyone is going to root for the underdogs!" Owen: "I wouldn't count ourselves out just yet, we do have a couple of strong players!" Lindsay: "Not to mention that good always wins!" Sugar: "Not always, and certainly not this time!" Chris: "So, let's get this straight, you heroes will hate the villains, and you villains will hate the heroes. Got that? If you all do that, then this season will be the best in the entire series!" Jo: (smirks) "That won't be too hard for us!" Shawn: "Yeah, you villains are going down!" Cameron: "Yeah, what he said!" Jo: "Shut it pencil neck!" Cameron: (meekly) "Okay!" Chris: "Now, onto the next twist, every 3 days, you will have to vote somebody out of your team and sleep in the old cabins, while the winner's stay at the McClain Spa Hotel, complete with butler, hot tub and 24 hour masseuse! For now, everyone must sleep in the old cabins until the end of the first challenge, so get to it!" -- The guys and girls each take their own cabin, where first impressions are forming. Shawn and Mike were having a conversation. Shawn: "Hey!" Mike: "Hey!" Shawn: "I hear you have multiple personalities, and one of them is a good acrobat and another is a good survivalist!" Mike: "You mean Svetlana and Manitoba Smith right?" Shawn: "Yeah, I saw your season on TV, it was so cool!" Justin and Alejandro look at each other. Justin- "You think you're better than me, do ya?" Alejandro- "But of course, you remember World Tour, right. Bridgette, Leshawna, Lindsay, Courtney and Heather, all of them were under my spell." Justin- "Wasn't Izzy another one of your puppets as well?" Alejandro- "I'd rather not talk about her, you understand right?" Justin- "Unfortunately, I do," Max- "You there, fetch me my stuff!!" Cameron- "You can't tell me what to do!" Max- "You dare mock my power? For that, you shall face-" Duncan shoves Max out of the way. Duncan- "Beat it, meatball, or you'll face my fist!" Cameron- (Confessional) "I don't know if I should thank Duncan or be scared of him, but I do need to be careful, he is known for making it far during these competitions." Max: "How dare you call me a meatball? I'm more of a taco kind of guy!" Duncan: "Your an idiot!" Max: "You will regret ever saying that to me! You all will!" Justin: "Whatever, gnome!" Max: "I AM NOT A GNOME!" Brick- (extending his arm) "Brick McArthur, at your service!" DJ- (shaking his hand) "Devon Joseph, glad to meet you!" Brick: "I've heard positive things about you. A nice guy, loyal, and a strong competitor, you're just like me! I look forward to competing by your side this season!" DJ: "That's great. I hope we go far together!" DJ: (Confessional) "I just hope to get far in general. I didn't make it that far during Total Drama Action and Total Drama World Tour due to extenuating circumstances, but I won't let anything like that ever happen again!" Owen- "Oh dear, I think something's about to burst!" Duncan: "Everyone out!" Lightning: "Why?" Justin: "Trust me, you don't want to know!" Owen's stomach gurgles, making everyone but Max run away. Owen farts, covering the cabin in a pit of smelling air. Max gets out, muttering to himself. Max- "But I didn't do it, I didn't." Duncan and Scott laugh at his misery, high-fiving each other. Then Alejandro and the rest of the male villains walked into the forest. Alejandro: "Okay men! I think we should have a meeting. It's very clear that none of us will like each other!" Justin: "You got that right!" Alejandro: "However, I think we should stick together, at least for now!" Max: "Why?" Alejandro: "Cause those girls could team up, and take us out one by one! I bet you Heather and Courtney are smart enough to realize that!" Scott: "Courtney...that's the brunette right? She's pretty cute!" Justin: "Oh no! Trust me, you don't want to get fooled by her!" Duncan: "Yeah, me, Al and Justin have a history with her, and it didn't end up well for all of us!" Alejandro: "Just be wary of her! She's a viper!" Justin: "Speaking of vipers, are you and Heather together?" Alejandro: "Are you kidding me? I spent an entire year in a robot suit, and I didn't even get one phone call. As far as everyone should be concerned, we're enemies!" Lightning: "Alrighty then!" Alejandro: "Just stick to the plan alright fellas?" Then Justin shook Alejandro's hand. Justin: "Fine!" Justin: (Confessional) "Everybody knows that Alejandro is a lair, but I've gotta listen to this fool, like he's in control. But that's what I'm going to have to do to get to the top! That's what I'm going to have to do until he's gone! He doesn't know who he's messing with, nobody does! I'm freaking Justin, give me a break!" -- Over at the girls cabin... Sierra- "Hands off! This is my bunk!" Gwen- "Okay, but why?" Sierra- "This was Cody's bed, back on Season 1!" Gwen- "Knock yourself out!" Gwen walks away from Sierra. Heather- "This is my bed, take it, or leave it!" Dawn- "Of course by all means, but try to be a little more kinder, your aura tells me your childhood wasn't very delightful" Heather's eyes lit up when she heard that. Heather- (Confessional) "How did she know? I thought those newbies never saw the other seasons, I know I didn't" Dawn- (Confessional) "After what happened last time, I learned I should be less perceptive and more open-minded, especially towards the villains. Sure, they're the bad guys, but their humans too! Bad humans, but humans nevertheless" Gwen- "I remember you from Season 4, when I was buried alive. Zoey, right?" Zoey- "Yes, and you must be Gwen. It's so nice to meet you, we're going to have so much in common!" Courtney- (Confessional) "Just hope she doesn't kiss your boyfriend too! Trust me, you do not want to go through that." Anne Maria sprays a can of hairspray onto her head, intriguing Lindsay and Sugar. Lindsay- "Wow," Sugar- "Like a fancy-looking Junebug." Lindsay tries to touch her hair, but Anne Maria smacks her hand away. Anne Maria- "Don't touch the hair! That goes for all of ya's!" Lindsay: "Okay! Okay!" Lindsay: (Confessional) "Annie is really mean. She's like Henna, only shorter!" Jasmine walks in, notices everyone inside, and runs out. Jasmine- (Confessional) "Yes, I'm still afraid of confined spaces, and having to share a cabin with 11 other girls isn't going to help." She is sitting down on the stairs, looking quite distressed when Zoey walks towards her. Zoey- "You okay? You ran off before we could get to know you. I'm Zoey, you must be Jasmine, correct?" Jasmine- (sniffling) "Yes, could you leave me be? I'd like to be alone if that's alright" Zoey walks away, leaving Jasmine alone by herself. Shawn notices this and walks to her. Shawn- "Are you okay, Jasmine?" Jasmine- "No, of course not! Didn't you hear, I want to be alone!" Shawn- "It's about your claustrophobia, isn't it?" Jasmine- "Yes," Shawn- "So, let me help you. Just take a big breath and close your eyes, and imagine yourself in a place you feel comfortable." Jasmine does what she is told. Shawn- (Confessional) "Yeah, that advice is what I did when I was afraid of zombies. Now, I just watch the Walking Dead!" Jasmine- "I think I feel, fine." Jasmine walks back inside the cabin as Shawn smiles at her. -- Two days later, in the mess hall, where the two teams are consuming. Lighting and Jo are having an eating contest, while Anne Maria watches in disgust. Anne Maria: "Ugh, is that all you guys do? Compete?" Lightning: "No!" Jo: "Ah zip it you two!" Max and Scarlett barely glance at each other before returning their attention to their garbage of food. Scarlett- (Confessional) "Hmm, perhaps I shouldn't had gone so dominate with Max last year. With him and Sugar on my team, they could rat me out. I must regain their trust, somehow. Ugh, the things I do to get into an outstanding college!" Max- (Confessional) "So far my former sidekick hasn't said a word to me, but not to worry, I know how to persuade her and all the others to do my bidding!" (Laughs maniacally) Dawn pushes her plate aside. She notices Owen eyeing the atrocious food. Dawn- "By all means, enjoy! I couldn't live with myself if I ate anything Mother Nature created!" Owen gulps down the entire plate, and as this occurs, DJ nods his head. DJ- "Amen, to that, sister! My mama told me to respect each creature no matter how vicious it could kill you!" Duncan listens as Scott tells him a story. Duncan- "Ah, sick dude! No way that happened!" Scott- "It's true! They had to rearrange some of my skin tissue, and use someone else's skin tissue and put it onto me! I'm practically a different person!" Jo- "Can't you Neanderthals see the rest of us are trying to eat here? Leave your sick operations aside!" Lighting- "Ha! Lighting finishes first! Sha-bam!" Jo gets angry at this and punches Scott out of his seat and onto the floor. Most of the villains laugh at this while the heroes glare at Jo. Gwen- (Confessional) "Jo reminds me of Eva, and trust me when I say this. You do NOT want to remind me of Eva!" Dawn walks over and picks Scott up, which surprises the other Revenge of The Island contestants. Zoey- (Confessional) "I can't believe what I just saw! Then again, for once, Scott didn't deserve that consequence." Scott is up but dizzy. Scott- "Uh, thanks, but I thought you hated me." Dawn- "I still do, but nonetheless, you were not in the wrong, despite how graphic you were about your operations. So sorry you had to go through that, but you still had it coming." Scott- "Touche" Chris walks into the mess hall, with blindfolds in his hands. Chris- "Okay campers, enough with the violence. They'll be plenty of time to kill one another, just do it in front of the cameras. Your first challenge in this All Star season begins, but first, I need you to put on these!" Lindsay- "Ooh, goody! Are we going to the mall? Or maybe a shoe store?" Chris- "Just put on your blindfolds before I disqualify you!" Everyone puts a blindfold on. -- Chris and the others arrive at their destination. Chris- "Okay, you can take them off!" Everyone takes them off. Scott leans down and sees three rings with orange float preserves on them. A large shark with bulging eyes and hard, sharp teeth waves evily at Scott. Scott- "No! No! No! Not again! Please somebody hit me! This must be a dream!!" Chris- "I'm afraid not, sharkbait! Your first challenge is to jump into shark-infested waters and hope to stay alive!" Dawn- (Confessional) "This is the only time I'll say this, but I don't like that creature!" Gwen- (Confessional) "And I thought the first time was bad enough, but this time, it's still the same." Chris- "Who will risk their lives, and who will be the chickens. My money's on DJ and Courtney!" DJ and Courtney- "Hey!" Chris- (Snickering) "Find out next time on Total. Drama. All-Stars!"